Strangers Dancing On A Street
by nobody321
Summary: During the Battle of New York Steve meets a strange couple dancing a midst the carnage. Oneshot


_And here I was thinking that this day couldn't get any stranger_, Capitan America, or Steve Rodgers to his friends, those that still live anyways, was currently running down a rubble strewn street on the lookout for civilians. It had started with a man in Germany trying to take over the world, which was easier for him to believe than what happened next anyway. Aliens, actual honest-to-goodness aliens had invaded New York, which led to his current dilemma. The man and woman ballroom dancing down the street without a care in the world, _in the middle of an alien invasion._ Both dancers were wearing late forties clothing, and looked like carbon copies of the other, they danced down the street, gracefully avoiding the fallen rubble. Seemingly without fear of the battle going on above their heads, he noted. The man seemed to be carrying a strange device that was playing music, something in the back of his mind said the song was _important_ but he couldn't remember, deciding it wasn't important he put it out of his mind.

"Stark do you copy?" Steve questioned, "I've got civilians on Main Street, and I need air support so I can get them out."

"You got it gramps, consider yourself covered," with that a red-gold blur began to blast its way through the incoming alien vehicles providing a temporary distraction for his team mate and the two dancers.

Approaching the couple slowly, Steve wondered if maybe they couldn't cope with the situation, deciding to handle this a delicately as possible, "Do either of you need medical attention? If you come with me I will escort you to somewhere safe" he stated calmly.

They continued dancing.

He tried another tactic, "I need you two to get out of the way before you get killed". This finally got their attention. Glancing at him the woman remarked, "It is impossible to kill that which is already dead."

Surprised the Captain turned to the man, hoping to get through to him instead, but before he could the man responded, "To be exact, is impossible to kill that which exists in a state of quantum superposition."

Now thoroughly confused Steve was about to interrupt when the top of the building they were next to became unstable, showering them with rubble. Crouching under his shield he tried to track the couple should he need to dig them out, only to see them continue their hypnotizing dance, impossible avoiding all the deadly rubble and emerging without a trace of dust on their clothes. _That was impossible, not even Natasha and Clint with all their skills could avoid all the debris, especially while dancing._

Unsure of who he was dealing with, Steve cautiously approached them once again, "That was impossible, nobody could dodge that." he stated simply. Not even glancing at him they began the strangest conversation he had ever heard and he had just talked to a Norse myth.

"We _could have_ dodged it" the woman replied.

"No my sister we _did _dodge it.

"I was aware that we _could_ dodge it, but I was not aware that we _were_ dodging it." "I thought we _took_ a different path" the woman stated.

"We _could have _taken another path, but we did not."

"Are you sure?" she queried

"Quite sure" the man replied

"No matter" she stated.

Steve was now struggling to retain his calm, the whole exchange had taken less than thirty seconds but I was incredibly frustrating. _They must not be all there right now,_ he decided, nonetheless he still needed to get them out of danger regardless of their unusual abilities.

Suddenly Ironman's worried voice broke through, "Cap is it all clear yet? I'm getting pushed back and a few are slipping past me."

"Not yet, they're ignoring me I think." Steve answered. "Then pick them up and carry them out, I can't hold them back much longer", replied Tony, slightly frustrated at the hold up. Choosing not to respond, instead turning to the pair he was about to try and at least get them off the street but again before he could talk he was interrupted this time by Stark, "Cap two got past me, they're headed your way be on the lookout" came Tony's worried voice.

Turning his back to the armored figure in the sky, he decided to try to get them off the street at least, only to find them gone. _They must have moved inside, it's the only way they could have gotten off the street that fast without being seen by me,_ he mused_._

A split second later, Starks panicked voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Steve, find cover, it's closing in fast on your six and twelve". Looking up to see Ironman shooting at a hovercraft weaving back and forth, he quickly scanned his surroundings, he could attack one but the other could just pick him off.

Slightly panicked he dove for the nearby alley, believing he was safe, he momentarily lowered his guard, before he heard two voices speaking as one, "_**DOWN**_". Immediately he dropped to his stomach before hearing the blast of an alien's gun firing, passing through the place his head occupied a second before. He bounced up, hurdling his shield at the alien and was rewarded with a solid crack before his weapon returned to him a moment later. Glancing around him, he spotted two figures standing across the street staring intently at him, nodding their heads at him the man placed the strange device on the ground before disappearing into thin air.

Carefully making his way over to it he saw a note attached to it, realizing now wasn't the time, he carefully stashed them both in a nearby abandoned building for later.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night

Steve stared at the strange device, fiddling with it for a bit, he found the play button. He had shown it to Tony, who was fascinated by the device, it was like nothing he had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. He had also looked up the song, it was a French song that came out in 1945, two years after he was frozen, so by all rights he shouldn't know it, but he was sure that he did. Listening to it again he got that same feeling of déjà vu, he should _know_ this song, it was important he could feel it. Frustrated he turned to the note instead, opening it he was surprised to see it only contained a simple sentence, "_Tell her the Luteces said hello"._Racking his brain, the only "her" he could think of was Peggy…. Peggy! The song, the song he couldn't place, it was Peggy's favorite song, she'd played it for him once when they were alone, and she'd told him about her father, a man named Booker. He had told her he loved the song, she just smiled sadly and replied it was a gift from family friends. Still, how could she have had it? It shouldn't have existed then. Could the pair he saw have been the friends she mentioned? They would surely be dead by now right? Curious, he resolved to ask her next time he saw her.

Some spoilers for Burial at Sea…..

After note, I decided while writing this that I would make Peggy Elizabeth and completely ignore the ending of Burial at Sea but she still lost her powers. After she left she decided to travel to the world and settled in Britain, when the war started she decided to help and enlisted. The Luteces gave her the record after she settled down as a reminder of her father and their story. If there is interest I might write a scene with Peggy and Steve.


End file.
